


Redheads and Reasons

by completelyhopeless



Category: DCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Drinking to Cope, F/M, Gen, Humor, only it's really the hangover afterward, two circus birds universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 03:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3233897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick and Clint, a hangover, and a conversation about the redheads in their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Redheads and Reasons

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: _[DCU/Marvel, any/any, redheads](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/145653.html?thread=31007989#t31007989)_
> 
> This follows "[Two Loves, Two Calls](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3110273)," the end part with Clint, but it can stand alone, I hope.

* * *

“Ugh,” Dick said, putting a hand to his head and wishing he had an instant cure for hangovers or at least Alfred to help him through it. “Why did we fall for redheads, anyway?”

Clint didn't even open his eyes. “Shouldn't you be asking why we drank that much again?”

Dick snorted, leaning his head back against the pillow. “I _know_ why we drank that much. I know why we thought it was a good idea to jump off a building after drinking that much. I'd even call us masochists, but that's not it. I'm not a big fan of pain. Can live with it, but I don't enjoy it. It's something else. Something we really don't seem to be good at.”

“You mean having feelings?”

“Yeah. That,” Dick agreed, closing his eyes again. “It's hard not to have them when the redheads in question are two beautiful, dangerous women who keep us in line and know us too well and still like us in spite of that. I mean, they can kick our asses and we love it, and that is kind of screwed up but yet strangely... wonderful.”

“You're still drunk.”

“No.” Dick frowned. “Well... Maybe. I might be. I thought I was just hungover, but I can't tell right now. Shouldn't you be the one that's more drunk and in pain? You're the one that just realized you were in love with Natasha whereas I have known for years that I love Babs and will never get over her completely.”

“Maybe it's because Natasha might not really be a redhead.”

Dick picked up a pillow and threw it at Clint. “Yeah, right.”

Clint laughed. “Well, maybe if we ever get things right we can double date. You, me, Natasha, Babs... Just two circus kids and the redheads we love.”

“Maybe we should sober up first.”

“Probably a good idea.”


End file.
